Secrets
by maggiedouglas
Summary: Sophia Hope Benjamin has just moved from Golden Coast, Queensland, Australia to Hiddenville, California with her family. With a twin brother who likes to cause trouble, a hyperactive 10-year-old brother, and a sassy 8-year-old sister, they get along great with the Thundermans, who Sophie runs into, quite literally, on her first day.


_Sophia POV:_

"Sophie! Wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day!" My mum called. My ocean blue eyes flew open as I jumped out of bed. I hurridly threw on a coral colored tank top and denim shorts while brushing my long blonde hair. Deciding that I had time to spare, I french braided my hair. Satisfyed with my apperance, I left my bedroom and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. Excited for your first day at school?" My dad asked.

"Maybe this time you'll actually make some friends," my twin brother, Jackson, said. I rolled my eyes and threw a strawberry at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" My hyperactive younger brother, Aiden, screamed.

"Yep," Emma, the youngest, said. "Catch!" She added, grabbing an apple out of the basket on the table and throwing it at him.

I laughed under my breath, thinking about how she was nothing like my aunt Emma, who she was named after. Aunt Emma was cautious and thought carefully before acting. My sister "lived on the edge" and only thought _after _she did something. They were both, however, very competitive and spoke their minds, though aunt Emma was nicer. I was also very different than my aunt Sophie, who I was pretty much named after.

"Soph, are you paying attention?" My dad asked.

"What? Sorry," I said, snapping out of my trance.

"Seaweed brain," my brother muttered.

"Shut it, squid-head." I snapped back.

"Jackson. Sophia. Stop fighting," Mum told us. "You're setting a bad example for the little ones."

"You'd better get going if you want to make it to school on time. I'll drive Sophie and Jack to school," my dad said.

My dad works at a local marine park. He's a dolphin trainer and it's pretty cool. He'd always take me to the marine park that he worked at with aunt Cleo back in Australia. I have to be careful around water in public though, because I can't get wet or I'll turn into a mermaid. Everyone in my family, except my dad, is a mermaid (merman, whatever). Anyways, my mum works as a music teacher at Emma and Aiden's school. She's a really great singer and used to be in a band with uncle Zane's friend, Nate, back in Australia.

My mum replied something to my dad, but I zoned out so I didn't hear it.

I gave my mum a quick kiss on the cheek before running out to the car. Jackson was already in the front seat, so I crawled in the back.

"Early bird gets the worm, Sophia," Jack said mockingly.

"Last time I checked, you were a fish, Jackson, not a bird," I replied.

"Dad! She's mocking me again!" Jackson complain.

"Sorry Jack, but you kind of walked into that one," Dad replied.

"Actually I believe he _swam,_" I piped up causing Dad to laugh and Jack to roll his eyes.

An awkward silence settled over the car and stayed there until we pulled up to the school.

"Have fun," Dad told us. "And don't get wet." He added, making Jack roll his eyes.

"Of course, daddy," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the school.

Jackson and I both got our schedules and walked out of the principal's office.

"What class do you have first?" He asked me.

I looked down at my schedule and almost immediately ran into somebody.

"Seaweed brain," Jack told me as I glared up at him from where I fell.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" A pretty girl who looked around my age asked, helping me up.

"Yes. Thank you," I replied.

"No problem. I'm Phoebe, by the way. You can call me Pheebs. The idiot who ran into you is my twin brother, Max," she said, gesturing to the boy now talking to my brother.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sophia. You can call me Sophie or Soph, whichever you prefer. The idiot talking to your brother, is my brother, Jackson."

"Did you just move here? I haven't seen you before," Phoebe said.

"Yes. We moved from Australia. Most of my family lives there."

"Cool. Max and I recently moved here, too. We've lived here about six months."

"Nice. Where'd you move from?" I asked her.

"Metroberg," she replied.

"I've never heard of that. Where is it?"

"New York. What's your first class?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Um, honors Math," I replied, hoping it didn't make me sound like a nerd.

"Me too! I'll show you where it is. Follow me," she said happily. I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
